


This is What You Get For Disobeying Orders

by Rhiannimated



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Main Character (The Royal Romance) likes it, Olivia is such a Domme, Spanking, The Royal Romance Book 2 Chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannimated/pseuds/Rhiannimated
Summary: This fic is written by GingerLotus and posted by Rhiannimated.





	This is What You Get For Disobeying Orders

"Hello, I'm here," you say tentatively as you enter the boutique.

"I should've known it'd be too much to ask for you to arrive promptly," Olivia snarls, a look of disgust on her face.

"Olivia, why all the subterfuge?" you ask, ignoring her comment. "You could've just texted.

"Where's the fun in that?" she smirks. She makes a few statements on how you can never trust anyone and that meeting in secret for now is the best strategy if you're to find who sabotaged you both.

It's true. You hated to admit it, not only is she right, but you kind of like it when she's on your side. And fuck, she was hot when she was devious.

"I was able to extract information from the messenger who delivered the blackmail letter to me," she shared openly. Perhaps too open. "I traced through it and discovered the letter went through at least six different messengers before it reached me."

Your mind wanders to what it must be like to have Olivia extract information from you before sharing your information from the maid at Applewood Manor. 

Olivia details her revenge, but you find your eyes and mind wandering to her hourglass figure and what it would be like to kiss those wicked lips of hers.

"...I'm a Nevrakis. We're not known for safe, we're known for crushing our enemies."

"God that's hot," you murmur, still in your reverie. 

"What's hot?" Olivia snarls at you. Fuck, you realize you said it out loud.

"How do I know I can trust you?" You try to cover your tracks. You notice a look in Olivia's eyes that you've never seen before, and you can't place it. She saunters to the door and locks it.

"Uhm, trust...?" you trail off as she approaches you. A little too close for comfort.

She looks you up and down with that unfamiliar look. What was it, exactly? The silence hangs in the air and you forget to breathe. You can smell her perfume, she's so close; the faint aroma of sharp raspberry and saffron, with the delicious undertone of vanilla or caramel. It elicited sharp wit and wealth, but more than that, it was sexy. You can't help but take a deep inhale as she leans inches from your face and you avert your eyes unconsciously. 

"Wh-what is your perfume?" you ask stupidly, trying to hide your blush. 

"House of Sillage, where the bottles are just as beautiful as the scents. Of course, I wouldn't expect you to know that." she puts a finger under your chin and lifts it so your eyes meet hers. "Now," she looks at your lips hungrily, "you wanted to know how you can trust me?"

Hunger. The look you couldn't place was desire, you think, as her lips brush yours, lightly at first and then forcefully. She presses her body against yours and you are so caught offguard you take a step back. She follows, pressing you up against the cool wall. You gasp as you kiss her back.

"Holy shit," you blurt out when she pulls away for a moment, taking another languid look at you.

"I like you better when you don't speak," Olivia growls, capturing your mouth in one of the most commanding and hottest kisses you've ever experienced. Her hands travel down your sides to your hips, pulling them toward her thigh.

You let out a moan when you feel her knee press between your thighs and her hands move to your rear. You dumbly reach for her, pulling her firm, beautiful body to you. She moves down to your neck and gently nips a trail to your collarbone. She tugs your dress and bra down off a breast in one smooth motion, and lets her tongue lap at your already taut nipple. 

You gasp and your hands glide to Olivia's abdomen before reaching up to cup her breasts. 

She pulls your hands down and lets her teeth scrape your nipple. "Who do you think is in control here?" she rasps. "I will tell you when you can touch me." She goes back to your nipple and moves a hand up your inner thigh, brushing against your panties. "You've soaked through your panties already?" Olivia chides. 

You grasp at the wall and your other breast, pulling it free. You are not sure what to do with your hands but you desperately want to touch this beautiful woman. 

"I knew it, you are a filthy slut."

You moan and press your hips forward but she presses them back. The car jostles and there's a knock at the door. Olivia's head shoots up and you are jarred by the sudden loss of her.

"Riley! Say something or else I'm bringing the hurricane fists," you hear Maxwell say from the other side of the door. You can hear Bertrand and Maxwell argue in muffled tones. 

You think you hear Olivia swear. "Clearly, 'alone' was too difficult for you to understand," she snaps, taking another step back and smoothing her dress. 

You swallow hard, trying to clear your head. "Maxwell, I'm fine!" you shout back to the door. Your voice sounds shrill to you and you hope he doesn't notice.

"Okay!" comes the upbeat voice as it trails back off down the hall. 

You and Olivia breathe a sigh of relief. You look sheepishly at Olivia, "Olivia, I'm sorry, I--"

She presses at your shoulders, and you instinctively drop to your knees in front of her. 

"Maxwell and Bertrand may consider you theirs, but right now, you're mine," she reaches down and lifts her skirt to her waist. You're shocked to realize she doesn't wear panties, but the surprise gives way to a carnal desire and you crawl forward, gazing at the meticulous red landing strip above her desire. 

"God, you're beautiful," you moan before leaning forward and taking a tentative lap at her folds. 

She groans, "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" pulling your mouth to her mound. "Now lick my pussy, you little bitch."

Your cheeks flush with each insult, but you can't decide if it's humiliating or sexy. You spread her lips and lick her pink bud, moaning at the taste of her musk. 

"Yesss," she hisses. "Just like that." 

You press your lips to her clit, sucking and licking it in earnest as Olivia grinds her pussy in your face. 

"You like being on your knees, you little whore?" she sucks in a deep breath as you let a finger slip inside her dripping wet center. You pull out and add a second, moving your fingers forward in a come hither motion until you feel her writhe above you.

"Fuck!" she cries out, bucking her hips toward you. You move your tongue and fingers faster, her hands pulling at your hair as she holds you in place. You feel her shudder as she goes completely silent. You look up to see her back arch off the wall as you both ride out the last of her orgasm. 

She slumps to the floor, her eyes closed and hand still holding up her dress. "Mmmmm, such a good little slut," she moans as her eyes flutter open. "Now, clean me up."

You happily comply, licking up all of her juices before sitting back on your heels, looking into her face with pride. 

She studies you for a moment. "I'm going to wipe that stupid grin off your face," she says with a smirk. "Turn around and pull up your dress."

You are so excited that it's your turn that you scramble to your knees and put your rear toward this sex goddess. You yelp as you feel a sharp pain across your backside and your arms weaken, your face instinctively falling closer to the floor. 

You feel another crack across your backside and you try not to cry out this time. You look back at your punisher askance.

"Next time I tell you to come alone, you better be alone," she says, as her hand comes down on your ass once again. 

You let out a whimper that is more moan than yelp. You can't believe you might actually be enjoying this. 

"Say you understand," she says, before smacking you once again. 

"I understand!" You mewl.

"You understand WHAT, slut?" she says, pinching your ass hard. 

"I-I understand I come alone, Olivia!" you blubber, your ass pitching backward to your dismay. 

"Good, good," she runs her hand across your burning flesh while slipping a finger into your wetness as a reward. 

You moan desperately, pushing back onto her finger. She slips in a second, then a third, and presses her thumb onto your clit. 

"You've positively soaked the carpet here." she purrs, increasing the tempo as you rock back and forth. 

She leans over you and whispers "Do you drip like this for Liam?" 

"What?!" You sob. You try to deny it but your words are cut off. 

"Shut up, I know he fucks you." She moves her fingers at a frenzied pace and you find yourself slipping over the edge too fast. "But does he fuck you like this?" 

She brings her left hand down hard on your ass and the sharp pain mixed with the sensations of her ministrations push you over the edge. You bring your face down to your arm and bite it to hold in your screams. Your body jolts from the strongest orgasm you  
have ever had, and continues shaking after she pulls her fingers from you. 

You sprawl across the floor, gasping and trying to recover your senses. Olivia looks down at you coldly, adjusting her dress. 

She gracefully climbs to her feet and walks over to a rack of clothes. "Do you know what you're wearing to the dinner?"

"Uh, clothes?" You state stupidly, scrambling to sit up. 

Olivia reaches into the closet and pulls out a red dress and tosses it at you.

"I thought this was your color?" you ask.

"After everything that's happened...we can share it. And you will wear what I choose for you."

"Olivia...thank you." 

"Thank you, Mistress." she corrects you. 

Your eyes widen and you blush, mortified. 

"When we're alone, you will call me Mistress." she smirks. "You know, you're actually quite beautiful when you don't speak."

With that, she deftly unlocks the boutique and walks out the door. 

You watch her saunter out as if nothing had taken place at all. You can hardly believe it yourself. You take a few minutes to pull yourself together before walking out to find Maxwell.


End file.
